Point de rencontre
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Plagg demande une collation spéciale à Adrien et cela mènera le garçon sur un nouveau chemin à la rencontre de quelque chose qui lui manque.


N. A. Contient des spoilers de Paga-garou (Weredad.) Si vous n'avez pas encore vu cet épisode de la saison trois, je vous suggère de le faire avant de lire cette histoire. Par contre, ce n'est pas nécessaire à la compréhension du texte, c'est seulement que vous pourriez trouver cela agaçant.

* * *

Adrien était dans sa chambre et regardait une vidéo d'images prises autour de son école lors du Jour des héros deux mois plus tôt.

«Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé ce jour-là, Plagg.» tint-il à dire à son kwami. «Cette journée a été un vrai défi avec tous ces akumas et si tu ne m'avais pas tiré des pattes de Gorizilla, l'aventure aurait été encore moins drôle.»

Assis sur la chaise de son grand bureau de travail, Adrien parlait avec Plagg qui avait arrêté son vol erratique à travers la chambre à la recherche du meilleur endroit où manger son fromage.

«Oh, mais, ce fut un plaisir Adrien! Mais est-ce que par hasard, ta gratitude s'étendrait jusqu'à accepter de m'offrir une gâterie spéciale?»

«Bien sûr, Plagg» Adrien se retournant vers ses écrans pour ouvrir la page web de vente de fromage en ligne.

«En fait» l'arrêta le kwami «Je voudrais quelque chose d'un peu différent. J'adorerais absolument me régaler d'un bon pain au camembert fait par le père de Marinette.»

Adrien rigola. L'amour indéfectible de Plagg pour son fromage était l'une des constantes de la vie mouvementée d'Adrien. Si parfois, il était mal venue, cette stabilité pouvait avoir quelque chose de rassurant.

«Sans problème, Plagg. Je demanderai à Marinette demain.» le rassura Adrien.

«Tu sais» tenta Plagg. «Vous approchez de la fin de l'année scolaire et vous avez moins de temps en classe. Et si tu ramènes ça de l'école, Nathalie te posera des questions. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'y aller dès ce soir? Comme ça je pourrai le manger encore chaud et fondant.»

Adrien fronça les sourcils dans le doute. «Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je jurerais que tu as envie que je me transforme. Étrange.»

«Pourquoi sous-estimes-tu encore mon amour véritable pour le camembert?» déplora Plagg en agitant la tête de gauche à droite de désapprobation.

«Très bien. Plagg, transforme-moi.»

Le soleil avait déjà plongé derrière la ligne des toits de Paris mais il n'était pas excessivement tard. Les rues de la capitale bruissaient encore de la présence des touristes et des parisiens déambulant dans les rues malgré l'alerte akuma qui avait secoué la ville dans la journée.

ChatNoir arriva sur le balcon éclairé de Marinette. Elle-même se trouvait à l'intérieur mais la trappe menant à sa chambre était ouverte pour laisser la brise de l'été rafraîchir la pièce.

«Coucou» appela ChatNoir «Marinette?» fit-il en glissant prudemment un œil vers l'intérieur. Son regard tomba directement sur le lit mais sa gêne fut soulagée de voir qu'elle n'y était pas étendue et en pyjama.

Des pas précipités l'annoncèrent et elle le salua joyeusement, quoi qu'un peu surprise.

«Je voulais faire un cadeau à un ami pour le remercier et il m'a demandé une commande spéciale faite par ton père.» s'expliqua-t-il après qu'ils aient échangé des salutations amicales.

«Bien sûr» répondit la jeune fille. «Il adore toujours créer des choses différentes et inhabituelles. Et il sera ravi de ta visite. Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir, il est dans la boulangerie. Il prépare les produits pour demain.»

«Je passe par l'appartement où…?» demanda ChatNoir.

«Euh, si ça ne te dérange pas» le retint Marinette. «J'aimerais autant que mes parents ne se rendent pas compte que tu peux me visiter quand tu veux sans qu'ils le sachent.»

'Alors, je peux te visiter quand je le veux, hein?' pensa ChatNoir 'Je vais probablement prendre ça comme une invitation.'

«Est-ce que ton père m'en veut, dis-moi, pour… Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis.»

«Non, toute cette histoire est du passé pour lui. Il finit toujours par écouter l'avis de ma mère même s'il s'emporte toujours un peu rapidement.»

Il souhaita bonne nuit à son amie et la laissa retourner à ses devoirs. Il était très heureux qu'il ne soit resté aucun malaise entre eux après qu'il ait rejeté sa déclaration d'amour pour sa partie héroïque.

L'amitié de Marinette comptait beaucoup dans la vie d'Adrien. Mais pour ChatNoir, elle était plus que ça. C'était sa confidente, la seule personne à part Plagg, à qui il pouvait parler de sa vie de héros.

Lorsque la rue devant la boulangerie fut déserte, il utilisa son bâton pour rejoindre le trottoir.

À cette heure, la boulangerie était fermée, mais Tom Dupain répondit tout de même à la porte avec curiosité.

Il fit entrer le héros et écouta sa demande avec politesse. Mais c'est avec joie qu'il se remit à l'ouvrage pendant que le garçon s'installait contre le comptoir de la caisse pour attendre.

Tom termina de rouler sa pâte à tarte puis débuta une recette de pain en observant son invité du coin de l'œil.

Au départ, ChatNoir avait contemplé la boulangerie dans ses moindres détails et maintenant, il regardait le boulanger travailler avec fascination.

«Toujours pas intéressé à devenir boulanger plus tard?» tenta Tom. Il avait déjà posé la question le jour où le héros était venu déjeuner chez lui en tant que soi-disant amoureux de sa fille mais ce jour-là, il n'avait pas eu de réponse à sa question.

«Pour dire la vérité, Monsieur, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je ferai plus tard. Certaines choses me plaisent plus que d'autres mais rien ne me passionne complètement comme vous pouvez aimer votre travail. En fait, actuellement, je travaille déjà dans l'entreprise de mon père.»

«Oh! Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble alors?» se réjouit Tom en songeant qu'il aimerait passer plus de temps lui-même avec sa fille.

«Non, Monsieur. C'est même tout le contraire. Je ne travaille pas _avec_ lui mais je contribue à ma façon à la bonne marche de la compagnie. Dans les faits, je ne vois pratiquement jamais mon père. Seulement quelques minutes par semaines.»

Tom arrêta même de travailler tant la tristesse de ChatNoir était flagrante. «Je suis désolé mon garçon.»

«Ne vous excusez pas. Ce n'est en rien votre faute.» rassura le jeune héros.

«Je suis désolé d'avoir évoqué le sujet.» reprit Tom. «En as-tu discuté avec lui? Est-ce qu'il sait ce que tu ressens?»

ChatNoir détourna encore une fois les yeux et raconta : «Tous les jours, je m'assoie dans notre grande salle à dîner vide et j'attends et j'espère qu'il se joigne à moi. Il travaille beaucoup et prends rarement le temps de sortir de son bureau, même pour les repas.»

«Et ta mère ne vit plus avec vous, j'imagine?» questionna Tom.

«Je n'ai plus de mère, Monsieur. Je ne sais pas où elle est.» fit ChatNoir avec une hésitation pour son identité.

Tom regarda bien en face ce garçon. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le si joyeux et fanfaron héros de Paris avait toute cette solitude en lui.

Par contre, Tom pouvait dire que malgré toute cette tristesse, le garçon restait positif et fort.

Le boulanger attrapa une rappe à fromage suspendue au mur avec ses autres outils de travail et se mit à rapper la moitié de la roue de camembert que ChatNoir lui avait apportée.

«Et comment ton père réagit-t-il lorsque toi tu vas le regarder travailler?»

«Euh, bien, je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis plus attardé dans son bureau depuis des années. Normalement, lorsque j'y entre, c'est pour demander la permission de faire une sortie avec mes amis. J'ai toujours l'impression de le déranger.»

«Hum.» réfléchit tout haut Tom en pétrissant la pâte et le fromage ensemble. «Est-ce qu'il n'a pas envie que tu reprennes l'entreprise lorsqu'il se retirera? Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour apprendre un métier.»

ChatNoir s'assit sur le comptoir et son sourire revint sur son visage. «Pour être franc, monsieur, j'ai découvert au fil du temps que Marinette ferait pour lui une bien meilleure relève que moi je ne le pourrais. Beaucoup plus que moi-même, elle a les capacités qui conviennent à ce domaine de travail. Je ne suis pas aussi imaginatif qu'elle.»

Tom éclata d'un grand rire et déposa son pain dans le four. «Encore une bonne raison pour que vous soyez un couple et que tu t'intéresses à mon métier!» s'esclaffa-t-il en poursuivant avec cette vieille blague qui ne s'épuisait toujours pas.

«Dis-moi, ChatNoir.» poursuivit le grand homme en nettoyant son espace de travail. «Est-ce que d'après toi, c'est nécessairement au garçon qu'il incombe d'inviter la fille à sortir?»

Un peu perdu sur la nature du sujet, ChatNoir répondit honnêtement : « Ben, euh, non. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à parler de ce qu'on veut si on souhaite que ça se réalise et ce peu importe qui on est.»

«Alors, pourquoi ce serait nécessairement aux parents d'aller vers les enfants? Marinette est heureuse dans sa chambre, elle a un millier d'activités qui l'occupent à un point où elle manque de sommeil mais, je n'hésite jamais à aller m'assurer de la sortir de son travail pour qu'elle ne s'y noie pas.»

ChatNoir resta un long moment à méditer sur les paroles de Tom pendant que celui-ci préparait des biscuits.

«Je crois que vous avez raison.» admit-il finalement. «Chaque année, je suis triste que mon père ne m'offre aucun cadeau pour mon anniversaire mais il est si difficile de lui en faire pour le sien que j'ai simplement abandonné. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'ai bien envie de me rattraper.»

Tom imita un mouvement du corps comme s'il venait de recevoir une gifle. «Ne me dis pas que tu veux que je te prépare un gigantesque gâteau d'anniversaire dès ce soir!»

ChatNoir éclata d'un rire franc sous les facéties de Tom. Il était bien dans cette situation. Parler avec le père de Marinette sans pression pour l'avenir ni remord pour le passé était un soulagement.

Tous les deux continuèrent de deviser un peu et découvrirent qu'ils avaient le même sens de l'humour. Puis le pain fut rapidement cuit et ChatNoir déposa un billet discrètement sur le comptoir avant de remercier chaleureusement Tom pour son hospitalité et de partir rapidement chez lui pour laisser Plagg déguster son pain tout chaud à l'odeur impossible.

Le premier moment libre à l'horaire d'Adrien était le surlendemain, juste après son déjeuner du samedi. Il devait normalement faire ses devoirs pour l'école à ce moment-là.

Il prit sa tablette ainsi que son manuel de cours et descendit l'escalier vers le bureau de son père.

Il frappa à la porte et le chuchotement des conversations derrière s'éteint «Qu'est-ce que c'est?» demanda la voix autoritaire de son père juste avant que Nathalie ouvre la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Elle s'attendait à voir le garde du corps de ce qu'Adrien en déduisit en la voyant baisser les yeux de plusieurs pieds.

«Adrien?» questionna M. Agreste stupéfait en voyant son fils. «Est-ce qu'il y a un problème? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de faire tes devoirs?»

«Père» commença-t-il timidement «Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais les faire dans votre bureau. Près de vous…» supplia-t-il humblement.

Nathalie et son père échangèrent un long regard silencieux et plus intrigué qu'autre chose, M. Agreste finit par accepter.

Adrien se glissa par la porte entrouverte et se dirigea vers le centre du bureau.

Des marches étaient creusées à même le plancher pour former une scène où les mannequins pouvaient défiler tandis que les gens pouvaient s'installer sur les bancs pour les évaluer.

Bien sûr, comme beaucoup d'installations de cette maison, ces marches étaient escamotables et Adrien fut heureux qu'elles soient en place en ce moment. Il avait ainsi un espace de travail.

Il déposa son manuel ouvert sur le podium et s'attaqua avec sérieux à son devoir de botanique.

Au départ, son père et Nathalie ne firent que le regarder comme s'il était un extraterrestre mais Adrien tint bon et resta concentré pour leur démontrer qu'il ne les dérangerait pas.

Pourquoi cela devrait-il être si étrange qu'un adolescent fasse ses devoirs en présence de son père? Des tas de famille le faisaient à travers le monde. Eux ne l'avaient simplement jamais fait.

Finalement, Gabriel demanda à Nathalie de sortir un nouveau dossier et ils se mirent à travailler sur ce nouveau sujet jusqu'à oublier la présence d'Adrien.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour lui d'aller pratiquer son piano, Adrien referma son manuel et ressortit discrètement.

Il laissa passer l'occasion du lundi soir de retourner travailler au bureau. Il ne voulait pas trop pousser et il pensait qu'il était mieux d'apprivoiser son père petit à petit.

Par contre, le mercredi soir après son cours d'escrime, il cogna de nouveau à la porte avec sa tablette et son manuel d'histoire sous le bras.

Nathalie le fit entrer mais son père l'interpella avant qu'il ne puisse s'installer. Cette fois, Adrien pressentie que ce serait plus difficile. Il réalisa que la première fois, il avait bénéficié d'un effet de surprise.

«Adrien, est-ce qu'il te manque un outils ou un meuble quelconque dans ta chambre pour pouvoir bien y travailler?»

«Non, rien de tout cela Père. Je vous assure que je suis reconnaissant de tout ce que vous y avez fait installer.»

«Alors, pourquoi tiens-tu à venir dans _mon_ bureau pour travailler?»

«Parce que, vous y êtes, Père. Je sais que votre travail est très important et que vous devez y consacrer beaucoup de temps. Mais, moi de mon côté, je m'ennuie de vous. De votre présence. Je, je me sens seul.» avoua-t-il. «Au départ, j'ai cherché à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et maintenant que c'est chose faite, je ne veux pas que nous devenions des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.»

«Baliverne! Tu resteras toujours _mon_ fils. Tu es un Agreste.»

Adrien ne répondit rien pour un moment. Il laissa son père peser le poids de ses paroles. Mais comme le grand bureau restait silencieux, il demanda finalement : «Je peux alors?»

Gabriel Agreste se retourna vers son écran et soupira pour le nouveau caprice de son fils. Ne pouvait-il pas ne penser qu'au prestige et aux finances comme tous les gens normaux? Il était bien comme sa mère, à se préoccuper des _sentiments_ et des _émotions_.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il la ramène rapidement. Plus Adrien grandissait et moins il le comprenait.

Adrien essaya une nouvelle fois de s'installer dans le bureau le vendredi soir pour travailler les devoirs de chinois qu'il venait de recevoir.

Il aimait beaucoup cette nouvelle habitude. En plus, il apprenait des choses sur le travail de son père et se disait qu'avec un peu de chance, il découvrirait des choses sur lui également.

Mais Nathalie en sortait rapidement juste comme Adrien allait y frapper. Elle ramena vivement la porte derrière elle pour qu'Adrien n'en vois pas l'intérieur.

«Je suis désolée, Adrien, mais votre père est trop occupé pour l'instant. Il m'a également demandé de vous faire savoir qu'il serait dorénavant prévu que votre période de devoir dans ce bureau soit celle du lundi soir.» Elle partit ensuite rapidement vers la cuisine sans un au revoir.

Adrien retourna vers sa chambre avec un sentiment de succès mitigé. D'un côté, il avait maintenant un créneau horaire par semaine où il pouvait voir son père, d'un autre, il y avait surement plus efficace que de travailler l'un à côté de l'autre sans se parler pour apprendre à se connaître. Il décida qu'il avait soudain une envie dévorante pour une quiche saumon-épinard.

En arrivant à sa chambre, son téléphone reçu une alerte akuma. La quiche devrait attendre un peu.

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

«Ça y est! L'année scolaire est officiellement commencée.» soupira Marinette pour Tikki en lorgnant sa pile de devoirs.

Tout à coup, elle releva la tête en entendant cogner à la fenêtre au-dessus de son bureau.

ChatNoir agita la main pour la saluer mais repartie sans plus attendre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre avec précipitation pour n'apercevoir que la queue du chat passant la porte de la boulangerie.

«Mais qu'est-ce que ce bouffon à encore inventé?» demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Tikki.

Elle descendit les escaliers et jeta très délicatement un regard par la porte, sachant que les oreilles sur la tête du félin étaient loin d'être de simples décorations.

Elle fut surprise par la vision de son père se préparant à utiliser le mélangeur sur pied et de ChatNoir assis sur le comptoir de la caisse racontant avec humour leur dernier combat tout en dégustant de petites bouchées prélevées sur un croissant.

«Il est déjà venu lui rendre visite deux fois cette été lors de tes nombreuses sorties.» lui glissa sa mère à l'oreille. Elle était arrivée encore plus discrètement que Marinette. Et en effet, Marinette réalisa qu'elle avait eu sa part de sorties entre copines durant l'été qui se terminait.

Sabine ouvrit la porte sur la boulangerie et y entra en entraînant sa fille.

ChatNoir offrit des salutations respectueuses à Sabine et un grand sourire à Marinette qui s'approchait de lui avec timidité et curiosité.

Arrivée près de lui, elle sursauta lorsqu'il la souleva sans effort pour l'asseoir à côté de lui.

«Alors, c'est bientôt le grand jour?» demanda Sabine.

«Oui, demain.» confirma ChatNoir.

«Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit?» demanda Marinette qui ne se sentait pas le droit d'être jalouse que ses parents partagent des secrets avec son partenaire mais qui l'était tout de même.

«Mon père est un homme très distant et qui ne pense qu'à son travail. Tes parents m'ont donné des conseils pour resserrer mes liens avec lui et demain, c'est son anniversaire.»

«Alors, il est venu chercher un gâteau chez le meilleur boulanger de Paris.» se vanta Tom.

«Je me suis invité à son travail, je lui ai écrit des lettres pour lui parler de mes sentiments, je lui ai demandé une journée père-fils comme cadeau d'anniversaire (Ça c'était une idée de ta mère) et je cherche encore une façon de lui poser des questions sur son travail. Mais demain, c'est son anniversaire et je voudrais préparer une fête. Mais après le gâteau, je n'ai plus d'idée.»

«Des amis.» suggéra Marinette.

«Les siens ne vivent pas à Paris. À l'exception de sa secrétaire.» repoussa ChatNoir.

«Une sortie au restaurant ou au théâtre?» proposa Sabine.

«Non, ça, je peux pas…» répondit ChatNoir sans entrer dans les détails.

«Un cadeau?» offrit Tom.

«Ça, c'est fait. Je l'ai choisi avec sa secrétaire. J'ai opté pour un jeu d'échec en espérant qu'il voudrait un jour jouer avec moi.» sourit-il.

«Des décorations?» demanda Marinette.

«Je ne sais pas comment faire…» avoua-t-il gêné.

«On te laisse avec le gâteau, papa.» annonça Marinette en sautant au sol.

Elle entraîna son ami jusque dans la cuisine de l'appartement et monta à sa chambre chercher une boîte d'articles de bricolage et une plus petite contenant des outils.

Sabine les rejoint rapidement et Tom monta donner un coup de main pendant la cuisson.

Ensemble, ils tracèrent des triangles avec les mots : 'Joyeux anniversaire' avant de les assembler sur une ficelle. Ils plièrent du papier pour fabriquer des fleurs en dentelle en éventail et décorèrent des napperons spécialement pour l'occasion.

ChatNoir était renversé par leur soutien. Il avait l'impression d'être accueilli comme s'il avait un regard unique sur cette famille. Il n'avait jamais été dans une telle ambiance. La famille Dupain-Cheng était formidable et lui donnait une idée de ce qu'il voulait créer dans sa vie.

Il avait toujours voulu former une vraie famille avec ses parents et maintenant, il savait à quoi une vraie famille ressemblait. Ce qu'il devait viser avec son père ou plus tard avec la femme de sa vie.

«Alors, tu penses que ça lui plaira?» lui demanda Sabine.

«Non, rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne lui plairait vraiment mais j'espère qu'un jour, il remarquera que je fais tout ces gestes pour me rapprocher de lui parce que je l'aime.»

Ils étaient tous si respectueux avec lui. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de leur mentir.

Grâce à la complicité de Nathalie, Gabriel Agreste prit quelques minutes pour se rendre dans la grande salle à dîner qu'Adrien avait décorée.

Ils partagèrent un morceau de gâteau dans un silence gêné intercalé de sujets banals. Puis, M. Agreste ouvrit son cadeau et en remercia Adrien d'une tape sur l'épaule avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Adrien sauta alors sur ses pieds et étreignit son père. «Joyeux anniversaire Père. Je suis content de pouvoir le célébrer avec vous.» Et pour une rare fois, M. Agreste lui rendit son étreinte.

* * *

ChatNoir, Labybug et Papillon étaient coincés sous la pyramide du Louvre qui avait été déplacée sur la grande place par un akuma.

Rena Rouge, Carapace et Queen Bee accompagnés de tous les autres porteurs et sous les ordres de Vipérion, combattaient une armée de créatures de cauchemars qui s'en prenaient à la population motivés par la haine immense qui dormait dans la tête de Lila et par le puissant akuma qui était entré directement dans son cœur.

ChatNoir et Ladybug s'étaient battu avec acharnement. Ils étaient blessés et avaient, un peu plus tôt, décidé de ne plus retenir leurs coups.

Si bien que le Papillon aussi commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. Mais la lutte acharnée avait déjà poussé Ladybyg et ChatNoir presque au bout de leurs forces.

«Lucky Charme!» appela l'héroïne. Sachant qu'il ne lui resterait plus que cinq minutes pour se battre. Ce fut un simple bloc de mousse compacte caoutchouteuse plutôt encombrant qui tomba dans ses bras.

Au premier coup d'œil sur la canne-épée du Papillon, elle comprit qu'il retiendrait l'épée si le Papillon l'y enfonçait.

De nouveaux échanges de coups s'élevèrent. Déjà les boucles d'oreille décomptaient d'inquiétantes minutes sous les rires maniaques du Papillon. ChatNoir invoqua son cataclysme voulant mettre toutes les chances de leur côté.

Plus d'une fois, Labybug avait tenté de s'écarté au dernier instant pour que l'épée s'enfonce dans le cube posé au sol. Mais le Papillon voyant aussi clair que le jour dans son plan, n'était pas dupe.

En désespoir de cause, Ladybug attrapa le cube et s'en servit comme bouclier devant sa poitrine. Plutôt que de paré et s'écarté, elle laissa l'épée foncer sur elle et se coincer dans le caoutchouc.

Mais sous les derniers avertissements des boucles d'oreille, le Papillon eu un sourire mauvais et continua d'enfoncer sa lame jusqu'à la garde, renversant Marinette sous son poids.

Avec un grand cri, ChatNoir abattis la main sur l'épée et la désintégra mais Marinette, sans ses pouvoirs de protection, avait déjà été touchée.

Pas très profondément et pas très gravement. Mais elle avait tout de même été poignardée au ventre.

ChatNoir fit place à Adien. Les joues inondées de larmes, il appuyait frénétiquement ses mains sur la blessure de Marinette. Ne gardant qu'un œil distrait sur la menace que représentait le Papillon désarmé après avoir fait partir Tikki et Plagg à l'extérieur de la cage improvisée.

Il n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête une minute plus tard puisque leur ennemi avait gardé ses distances.

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son père l'appeler par son prénom. Il cessa les cris paniqués qui donnaient des encouragements à Marinette pour rester stupéfait de découvrir l'homme sous le masque gris.

«Je suis désolé, Adrien. Si j'avais su que c'était mon propre fils sous le masque de ChatNoir… Dire que j'ai fait ça pour que nous soyons à nouveau tous réunis avec ta mère. Et que tu as failli mourir tant de fois!»

Des larmes coulaient des yeux de Gabriel Agreste, les premières depuis le début du coma de sa femme.

Adrien plaça les mains de Marinette sur sa blessure et se releva. Elle n'était pas inconsciente mais trop faible pour bouger.

Adrien se campa à un pas devant son père. «Mais vous deviez bien vous douter que ChatNoir était le fils de quelqu'un! Et elle? Elle aussi est la fille de quelqu'un! Des gens formidables qui s'inquiète en permanence pour elle et qui ont peur de la perdre depuis l'arrivée du Papillon dans Paris. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous suffisais pas? J'ai essayé d'aller vers vous. Mais c'est fini. Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir. Égoïste, égoïste, ÉGOÏSTE!»

Adrien arracha la broche du cou de son père et fonça sur Marinette.

Il lui mit la bague au doigt et enfila les boucles d'oreille sur son t-shirt. Il savait que Tikki était trop épuisée pour faire un Lucky charme mais ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin. Il attrapa le cube de mousse et le lança pour en obtenir un miraculous Mister Bug qui répara la ville et guéris Marinette.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, à son procès, Gabriel vit qu'Adrien était présent dans la salle. Il n'avait pas le choix apparemment. Il tenait la main de celle qui était Ladybug et un grand homme aux cheveux bruns avait passé paternellement le bras sur ses épaules pour réconforter Adrien.

Gabriel ne savait même pas qui était cet homme. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne savait rien de son fils et que c'était sa propre faute.

Adrien avait essayé de lui apprendre à être un père mais il n'avait pas voulu faire sa part pour aller à sa rencontre.


End file.
